


истина в вине

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Kings & Queens, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Королевство Фаэрлэнд встретило их низкими тучами, налитыми свинцом, словно кувшин, до краев заполненный вином, промозглым ветром и противной изморосью.





	истина в вине

Колеса повозки мерно постукивали об утрамбованную землю. Пейзаж за окном давно сменился на серый и унылый, нагоняя небывалую тоску. Бэкхён задернул шторку и повернулся к сидящей рядом девушке.

– Милая, перестань так переживать, – парень накрыл хрупкие девичьи ладони, что не прекращали мелко дрожать, комкая дорогую ткань атласного платья. – Принцессам не пристало трястись перед встречей с будущим супругом.

– Что, если я не понравлюсь Его высочеству? – едва слышно спросила девушка, и голос ее надломился. Лошадь за окном вдруг издала громкое ржание, словно ее обуревали те же сомнения, и тут же затихла.

– Не говори чепухи, Суён, – фыркнул Бэкхён. – Ты самое прелестное создание во всем королевстве. И, если он этого не увидит, значит, он самый настоящий слепец.

– Бэкхён, – шикнула девушка, прикрывая маленькими ладошками его губы. – Тебе не стоит так отзываться о Его высочестве. Уши есть даже у стен, ты же знаешь. 

Бэкхён перехватил хрупкие ладошки и оставил на костяшках невесомый поцелуй.

– Ты понравишься ему, я уверен, – заверил он, вызывая на фарфорово-бледном лице некое подобие улыбки.

Суён с головой ушла в мечты о встрече с будущим супругом, а Бэкхён отвернулся к окну, снова приподнимая легкую занавеску. Королевство Фаэрлэнд встретило их низкими тучами, налитыми свинцом, словно кувшин, до краев заполненный вином, промозглым ветром и противной изморосью. Несмотря на свое название, королевство не радовало гостей теплой погодой. Большую часть времени в этой части континента было туманно и сыро. Бэкхён с отсутствующим видом опустил занавеску и попросил подать коня.

– Куда ты? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Суён, наблюдая, как парень одергивает камзол. 

– Мы приближаемся к границе, – объяснил Бэкхён и на непонимающий взгляд девушки пояснил. – Нас скоро встретят.

Парень оказался прав. Не успел он взобраться на коня, как навстречу им выехал небольшой вооруженный отряд, обряженный в традиционную черно-красную форму Паков. За спинами солдат развевался флаг с вышитым на черном полотне огненным тигром и выбитой золотом фразой "Incedo per ignes*". Животное было объято пламенем и, разинув пасть, словно стремилось из него выпрыгнуть. Смотрелось впечатляюще и отчего-то жутко.

– Ваша светлость, – светловолосый парень, что негласно возглавлял небольшой отряд, почтительно склонил голову. На его аристократичном лице за маской напускного равнодушия читалась легкая заинтересованность. Бэкхён слегка кивнул в ответ. – Я капитан личной гвардии Его высочества, виконт О Сехун, с этого момента я отвечаю за вашу безопасность.

– Теперь я могу быть спокоен, – ровным голосом сказал Бэкхён, не забыв при этом мысленно фыркнуть: неужели кое-кто сомневается в способностях его солдат. Светловолосый аристократ словно почувствовал его насмешку, и уголок его губ слегка дернулся в ответной ухмылке. 

"Что ж, – подумал про себя Бэкхён, – скучать явно не придется."

В этот момент легкая занавеска на окне зашевелилась, и в оконном проеме показалось взволнованное девичье лицо.

– Что за задержка? Можем мы продолжить наш путь? – даже не глянув в сторону новоприбывших, капризно поинтересовалась девушка. 

Бэкхён заметил, как загорелись на секунду глаза виконта, и чуть нахмурился.

– Конечно, милая, – чуть громче, чем нужно отозвался он, обращая тем самым внимание парня на себя. – Виконт О здесь как раз за тем, чтобы проводить нас, не так ли?

– Именно так, Ваша светлость, – натянуто улыбнувшись, парень кивнул. Бэкхён понял, что тот осознал свою оплошность, и, победно улыбнувшись, пришпорил коня.

Когда на горизонте замаячили пики королевского замка, Бэкхён с облегчением подумал, что полуторамесячное путешествие наконец подошло к концу. 

Их небольшая делегация въехала во внутренний двор. Парень слегка натянул поводья, и лошадь, едва слышно фыркнув, покорно встала. Он окинул взглядом двор: почти от самых ворот выстроилась ровная шеренга слуг и мелких сошек, ближе к крыльцу стояли, судя по нарядам, знатные господа и дамы, а на самих ступеньках в богатых одеждах поджидали пока еще действующие король и королева Фаэрлэнда. Принца нигде видно не было.

Бэкхён соскочил с коня и, не медля ни секунды, подал руку сестре, что в ожидании уже протягивала ему хрупкую ладонь. С присущей ей одной грацией Суён легко спустилась на мощеную камнем дорожку, едва слышно стукнув каблучками. Взяв брата под руку, девушка легкой поступью зашагала прямо к крыльцу. Она приветливо улыбалась, слегка склоняя голову в вежливых поклонах, и по виду ее нельзя было сказать, что от волнения, скопившегося в юном теле, девушка готова была немедля свалиться без чувств.

– Ваше величество! – в два голоса поприветствовали они, едва достигнув крыльца. Суён присела в элегантном реверансе, а сам Бэкхён склонился в вежливом поклоне.

– Дорогие мои! – радостно пропела королева, невысокая темноволосая женщина в годах. В голосе ее было столько неподдельной радости, словно она встречала детей после долгой разлуки, а от темных глаз разбегались в стороны лучики морщин. С несвойственной ее возрасту легкостью женщина сбежала по ступенькам и, подлетев к ним, расцеловала молодых людей в обе щеки. Бэкхён несколько опешил от подобного приема, а вот Суён наоборот светилась ярче звезд.

– Мы так долго вас ждали, – продолжала тем временем щебетать королева. – Простите невежество моего сына, он уехал на охоту ранним утром и до сих пор не вернулся. Надеюсь, он явится хотя бы к ужину.

– Любовь моя, – прервал ее причитания король, высокий статный мужчина с посеребренными годами волосами и бородой. – Наши гости наверняка устали с дороги, вели проводить их в покои.

После слов короля Бэкхён почувствовал, как клубившаяся в его теле усталость распутывает свои нити и пускает их по телу вместе с током крови. Ноги внезапно налились свинцом, а глаза так и норовили закрыться. Щебетание королевы и мелодичный голос отвечающей на ее вопросы Суён доносились словно через призму тумана, отдаленно и глухо.

Добравшись до выделенных ему комнат, Бэкхён, не снимая дорожного камзола, завалился на кровать и тут же отключился. Не проспав и часа, парень проснулся от журчания воды в смежной со спальней комнате. Натянув сапоги, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и наткнулся взглядом на хрупкую девушку в простом льняном платье, что аккуратно переливала дымящуюся воду из ведра в ванну.

Заметив движение в дверном проеме, она вздрогнула, едва слышно вскрикнув, и склонилась в почтительном поклоне.

– Ваша светлость, Ее высочество королева распорядилась о ванне для Вас, – пояснила служанка, не решаясь поднять головы. – Вас ждут на ужин через час.

Наскоро поблагодарив девушку и закрыв за ней дверь, Бэкхён скинул с себя пропитавшуюся дорожной пылью одежду и скользнул в исходящие паром глубины. Небывалое удовольствие жидким металлом потекло по телу. 

Провалявшись в горячей воде весь оставшийся час, Бэкхён нехотя вылез из ванны, натянул парадный костюм и поспешил зайти за сестрой. Только вот девушки в покоях не оказалось. Недоуменно нахмурившись, парень последовал в зал, где за столом уже собрались королевская семья, Малый совет и наиболее приближенные к ним господа. Суён, к его немалому удивлению, нашлась среди них.

– Дорогая, мне так жаль, что Чанёль сегодня не присутствует на ужине, – снова щебетала королева в перерыве между сменой блюд. – Но ты не беспокойся, приготовления к свадьбе почти завершены, и мы сможем сыграть ее недели через две. А следом за ней проведем и вашу коронацию.

– Как обстоят дела в вашем герцогстве, милорд? – впервые за вечер король подал голос. – Надеюсь, мы сможем увидеть на свадьбе герцога с супругой?

– Конечно, Ваше величество, – Бэкхён чуть пригубил вино. – У отца остались незавершенные дела, но он обещал разобраться с ними до свадьбы.

– Когда Вы планируете перенять его титул? – снова поинтересовался мужчина, методично разрезая ароматное мясо.

– Когда отец подыщет мне подходящую партию, Ваше величество, – от светских бесед, что велись за этим столом весь вечер, начинала болеть голова. Бэкхён старался не подавать виду, но естественно улыбаться с каждой минутой становилось все труднее.

– Вы могли бы обратить внимание на нашу дочь, Юру, – внезапно вставила свое слово королева.

Сидящая напротив Бэкхёна миловидная девушка с аккуратно-уложенными темными локонами тут же вспыхнула румянцем и опустила глаза. Девушка была красивой и изящной, словно бабочка, возрастом, возможно, чуть старше Суён, но Бэкхёна она не привлекала.

– Любовь моя, – учтиво начал король, – не забывай, что наша дочь уже обещана другому.

Королева принялась поспешно извиняться перед Бэкхёном за ложную, в ее понимании, надежду, а парень поспешил спрятать облегченный выдох в собственном кубке.

***

Вымотанный ужасающе скучными придворными разговорами, Бэкхён завалился в свои покои и стащил камзол и жилет, оставаясь в тонкой рубахе. В комнате было тепло от натопленного камина, и хотелось поскорее забраться под одеяло и проспать до самого утра. Но едва он уселся в кресло, чтобы стащить сапоги, как в дверь тихо постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли.

Бэкхён, приподняв брови, следил за высоким темноволосым парнем, что бесцеремонно прошел вглубь его комнаты, взял со столика небольшой графин с темным вином и, наполнив кубок, тут же его осушил.

Сперва он подумал, что парень его попросту не заметил, ошибившись комнатой, но затем высокий незнакомец подошел ближе и уселся в кресло прямо напротив него.

Он был красив. Высокий и хорошо сложенный, в кожаной куртке и перчатках, еще хранящих влагу прошедшего дождя. Влажные волосы растрепавшейся волной спадали на широкий лоб, не скрывая однако прямых, густых бровей и темных ресниц. Потрескавшиеся полные губы влажно блестели от света огня.

– Добро пожаловать в королевство Фаэрлэнд, герцог Бён, – произнес незваный гость низким голосом, что ласкал кожу подобно бархату. 

– Титул герцога все еще принадлежит отцу, – поправил Бэкхён, а затем, усмехнувшись, добавил, – Ваше высочество. – Он не был дураком и успел догадаться, кто сейчас сидит перед ним.

– Сердечно прошу прощения, что не смог лично встретить Вас и Вашу прекрасную сестру, – легко улыбаясь, произнес парень, но сожаления в его голосе было не больше, чем вина в его пустом бокале.

– Вы уже… – Бэкхён не успел озвучить свой вопрос, как принц его перебил.

– Я посчитал время неподходящим и не стал заглядывать к миледи, – пояснил он. – Порядочные дамы в это время уже спят.

Бэкхён сжал лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки. В чужом голосе слышалась неприкрытая ничем насмешка, словно парень сомневался в порядочности его сестры. Свет от огня в камине причудливыми бликами играл на его лице, отражаясь искрящимися звездами в темных глазах. Незнакомец ни на секунду не сводил их с Бэкхёна. 

– Уже освоились здесь? – беспечно поинтересовался принц. – Вы еще не скоро сможете вернуться домой.

– Пока еще не довелось осмотреться, – вежливо ответил Бэкхён. – Мы прибыли всего несколько часов назад. Суён так надеялась познакомиться с Вами сегодня же, Ваше высочество, – с наигранной грустью поведал он, понимая, что тем самым указывает на неуважение принца, проявленное к будущей супруге. 

Чанёль однако на его провокацию не повелся. Закинув ногу на ногу, он вертел в ладони опустошенный бокал.

– Прощу прощения, – снова безучастно извинился он, улыбаясь до жути странной улыбкой, – но у будущего короля много забот, Вы должны прекрасно это понимать.

Полномочия правителя королевства и небольшого герцогства, что должно было перейти к Бэкхёну по наследству, разительно отличались. Чанёль прекрасно это знал и не преминул ужалить его подобным высказыванием. Бэкхён еще сильнее сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в чувствительную кожу ладоней. Эта мимолетная боль на секунду отрезвила, и он снова поднял взгляд на принца.

Чанёль сидел всего в метре от него, однако его взгляд, казалось, испускал больше жара, чем потрескивающий поленьями камин в углу комнаты. Обстановка в комнате медленно накалялась вместе с воздухом.

– Вы правы, – Бэкхён однако не спешил уступать и поддаваться столь явной насмешке. Собственное достоинство всегда оставалось для него превыше всего. – Прекрасно понимаю.

– Отличное вино, – заметил Чанёль после некоторой паузы, кивнув головой в сторону хрустального кувшина.

– Да, Суён привезла его в качестве приданого, – улыбнулся Бэкхён. От одного воспоминания о сестренке в груди разливалось приятное тепло. – Она сама следит за нашими плантациями винограда. Всю дорогу только и размышляла о том, по вкусу ли Вам придется ее подарок. Она действительно очень ждала встречи с Вами.

– Вы же понимаете, что я не в восторге от этой женитьбы, – ледяным тоном произнес вдруг Чанёль.

Бэкхён слегка вздрогнул от холода, пронзающего его слова, но старался не подавать вида, как сильно они его задели.

– Суён – прекрасная девушка, – твердым голосом возразил он. 

– Меня это не волнует, – также твердо ответил Чанёль и поднялся. – Надеюсь, она, по крайней мере, так же красива, как и Вы, – бросил он и направился к двери.

– Ваше высочество, – позвал его Бэкхён, и парень остановился, так и не взявшись за дверную ручку. – Вы ведь знаете родовой девиз нашего дома?

Чанёль повернулся и на секунду нахмурился, словно стараясь припомнить. Бэкхён не сомневался, что он может без запинки перечислить девиз каждого дома в своем королевстве, и подобное напускное поведение бесило еще сильнее.

– "Des partem leonis"? – спросил он, и Бэкхён кивнул. – Отдаю львиную долю.

– Верно, – Бэкхён закинул ногу на ногу и уложил на колени переплетенные замком пальцы. – Суён – самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И я отдаю ее Вам. Если Вы сделаете ей больно… – Парень понимал, что ступил на опасную дорожку, осмелившись угрожать самому наследнику престола. Но ради Суён он действительно был готов на многое.

– Я Вас понял, милорд, – ответил наконец Чанёль и, развернувшись, бросил напоследок. – Надеюсь, Вы запаслись теплыми одеялами. По ночам в замке холодно.

Парень покинул комнату. И Бэкхён некстати подумал, что последнее слово все же осталось за Чанёлем.

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Бэкхён не знал, чем себя занять. Парень заглянул в покои Суён, но та, как сообщила приставленная к ней служанка, с раннего утра была занята приготовлениями к свадьбе вместе с принцессой Юрой и королевской свитой. Он поинтересовался у девушки, не заглядывал ли утром принц Чанёль, но та ответила, что не видела его.

Тогда Бэкхён, недолго подумав, отправился на задний двор, где у каменной стены в ровную линию были выстроены тренировочные мишени. Выпросив у пробегавшего мимо мальчишки лук и с десяток стрел, парень принялся за тренировку. Терять форму, отлеживаясь без дела в чужом королевстве, не хотелось, потому он пообещал себе, что будет уделять тренировкам львиную долю своего свободного времени. Парень вспомнил свой родовой девиз и гордо улыбнулся самому себе.

Бэкхён выбрал мишень, в которой дырок было меньше, чем в остальных. Заняв устойчивую позицию, аккуратно натянул тетиву и, прицелившись, выстрелил. Стрела описала ровную дугу и вонзилась в дерево в нескольких сантиметрах от центра. Парень раздраженно фыркнул. Лук был чуть больше и тяжелее, чем тот, из которого он привык стрелять, и с непривычки попасть точно в цель было нелегко. 

Провозившись еще минут десять и так ни разу и не попав точно в центр, Бэкхён уже было хотел бросить все и пойти позаниматься в фехтовальный зал, как мимо его щеки с легким свистом пронеслась стрела с огненно-красным хвостовиком и вонзилась точно в центр.

Резко обернувшись, парень встретился взглядом с насмешливыми глазами цвета темного вина. Такого же, что пил Чанёль в его покоях прошлой ночью. Принц стоял чуть поодаль, крепко держа в руках лук, и усмехался своими полными, яркими губами.

– Неплохой выстрел, – похвалил Бэкхён, крепче сжимая пальцы на гладкой рукояти.

– А вот у Вас, как я погляжу, не совсем получается, – усмехнулся Чанёль, подходя ближе.

– Я еще не привык к вашему оружию, – произнес Бэкхён и скривился от собственных слов – звучало, как не самое лучшее оправдание.

– Все из-за неправильной стойки, – заметил принц, и парень подавился воздухом от возмущения. Он стрелял из лука с самого детства, и ни один опытный лучник их герцогства никогда не говорил, что у него проблемы со стойкой.

Бэкхён ошалелыми глазами наблюдал за Чанёлем, что подошел к нему совсем близко и развернул к себе спиной - левым боком к мишени, как и полагалось. Уложив широкую ладонь ему на спину, точно между лопаток, чуть надавил, заставляя слегка наклонить корпус вперед, а затем схватил за подбородок горячей ладонью, легко приподнял и отвел чуть левее. Парень едва ли дышал, пока чувствовал на себе тепло чужих прикосновений. Чужие горячие губы оказались совсем рядом с его ухом и обожгли кожу жарким выдохом, когда Чанёль едва слышно велел:

– Стреляй.

Ведомый его завораживающим голосом, Бэкхён отпустил стрелу, и та, описав идеальную дугу, мягко вошла в дерево. _В самый центр_. Парень слышал, как звенела тетива, когда он отпускал стрелу, а чуть вдалеке дребезжал хвостовик, расплываясь в глазах в туманное красное облако.

– Замечательно, – Чанёль сделал шаг назад, и Бэкхён почувствовал, как порыв промозглого ветра тут же ударил в спину.

Чуть поежившись, парень бросил тихое "спасибо". Но, развернувшись, понял, что остался один.

***

Весь оставшийся день Бэкхён не мог найти себе места. Утреннее поведение Чанёля никак не желало подчиняться какой-либо логической причине, потому парень ломал голову над тем, чем вызван этот странный порыв.

Ближе к вечеру, когда коридоры начали освещаться огнями многочисленных факелов, и по каменным стенам начал гулять сквозняк, играя с бликами огня в причудливые игры, в покои Бэкхёна забежала взбудораженная Суён. На ней было прекрасное платье из гладкого шелка, переливающегося мягким блеском, волосы были уложены в модную прическу, а отороченный кружевом воротник открывал вид на длинную белоснежную шею, где в ложбинке между ключиц лежал маленький кулон из лунного камня – его подарок на шестнадцатилетие девушки.

Бэкхён как раз поправлял перед мутным зеркалом расшитый бархатом новенький камзол, когда тяжелая дверь комнаты отворилась, вместе с порывом ветра впуская внутрь блестящую счастливыми глазами девушку. Парень повернулся в сторону сестры, мысленно ахнув от ее красоты, и не преминул отвесить заслуженный комплимент.

– Миледи, – обратился к ней Бэкхён, шутливо склоняя голову в поклоне, – Вы чудесно выглядите.

Суён отмахнулась от его комплимента, как от назойливой мошки, но он не без удовольствия подметил, как ее щеки загорелись легким румянцем.

– Чем обязан Вашему визиту? – продолжал фамильярничать Бэкхён.

– Проводишь меня до зала? – попросила Суён, взволнованно заламывая пальцы. – Сегодня мы должны наконец встретиться с Его высочеством. Я так волнуюсь: вдруг он сочтет меня недостаточно красивой?

– Перестань, – попросил Бэкхён, мягко погладив сестру по щеке. – Ты выглядишь прекрасно – как самая настоящая принцесса.

Суён снова зарделась и вцепилась ледяными пальцами в его рукав.

– Не отходи от меня, – взмолилась она. – Мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом.

– Как пожелает моя принцесса, – улыбнулся Бэкхён, подхватывая девушку под руку.

Когда они вошли в обеденный зал, в котором должен был состояться приветственный ужин, то стали далеко не первыми прибывшими. По залу тут и там сновали придворные: богато одетые дамы, с пышными прическами и с ног до головы увешанные драгоценностями, и не менее статные мужчины в роскошных камзолах, с улыбками, полными превосходства, переговаривающиеся между собой. Музыканты наигрывали легкую ненавязчивую мелодию, а столы ломились от роскошных блюд в начищенной до блеска серебряной посуде. На небольших хрустальных столиках тут и там были расставлены кувшины с вином и резные вазы с фруктами. Суён еще крепче вцепилась в его руку и поспешила к столам, за которыми уже собирались первые гости.

После, кажется, десятой смены блюд знать стала разбредаться по залу, попивая вино и заводя бессмысленные разговоры. Бэкхён и Суён держались особняком, пристроившись у колонны и изредка пригубляя свои кубки с вином. 

– Миледи, – услышал Бэкхён звонкий голос и обернулся – к ним направлялась принцесса Юра. – У Вас просто великолепное платье, – заметила она, расцеловав Суён в обе щеки. Девушка робко заглянула ему в лицо, и он поприветствовал ее сдержанным кивком.

– Оно ни капли не уступает Вашему, – Суён не осталась в долгу, отвесив встречный комплимент.

Музыканты доиграли одну композицию и тут же начали новую. Бэкхён отрешенно наблюдал, как кружатся в танце молодые и не очень пары.

– Я слышала, вино, что подали сегодня, привезли Вы, не так ли? – тепло улыбаясь, спросила принцесса.

– Да, – Суён кивнула и тут же зарделась, тихо добавив, – в качестве приданого.

– Такой насыщенный вкус, – похвалила Юра. – Из чего оно?

– Из магонии, – пояснила Суён. – Насколько мне известно, она не растет в ваших краях.

Юра лишь кивнула в подтверждение.

– Мы уже который год выводим ее на плантациях, – откровенничала девушка.

– Суён сама за ними следит, – улыбнулся Бэкхён, включаясь в разговор.

– Вы рассказываете эту историю каждому встречному, милорд? – в их непринужденную беседу вдруг ворвался четвертый голос.

По горящим щекам и нервно-дрожащим рукам сестры Бэкхён понял, что принц направляется в их сторону.

– Отчего же, – обернулся он, коротко кивая в знак приветствия, – только тем, кто оценивает его вкус по достоинству.

Чанёль ничего не ответил на его выпад. Вместо этого он подошел к Суён и, взяв ее за бледную ладошку, поднес ту к губам, оставляя на кончиках пальцев легкий поцелуй, отчего девушка залилась краской до самых кончиков ушей.

– Миледи, – кивнул он, не спеша выпускать ее ладони из своей руки, – прошу прощения, что не смог вчера поприветствовать Вас лично.

– Не беспокойтесь, Ваша светлость, – Бэкхён видел, как дрожат пальцы сестры, однако держалась она с завидным достоинством. – Достаточно того, что Вы сейчас здесь.

– Если бы я знал, что Вы настолько прекрасны, то поспешил вернуться как можно скорее, – мягким голосом произнес Чанёль, не сводя однако глаз с Бэкхёна. Парень почувствовал, как мурашки побежали по спине от его голоса и взгляда, которым он на него смотрел.

– Не желаете ли потанцевать, милорд? – обратился вдруг к нему Чанёль. Со стороны могло показаться, что он хочет спровадить их с Юрой подальше, чтобы остаться наедине со своей невестой, но Бэкхён чувствовал в его словах скрытый подтекст. Словно он приглашал на танец его самого. Что было, однако, совершенно немыслимо.

– Отличная идея, Ваша светлость, – Бэкхён улыбнулся, уловив в чужом взгляде мимолетное удивление, и, пока оно не испарилось, обернулся к Юре и предложил. – Не составите мне компанию, миледи?

Принцесса зарделась, но его предложение не отвергла, покорно протягивая ему ухоженную ладошку. Бэкхён принял хрупкую ладонь и, выйдя в центр зала, закружил девушку в легком танце. Наблюдая за радостной улыбкой, освещающей красивое лицо, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что чужой взгляд цвета темного вина вот-вот проделает дыру в его спине.

***

Все следующее утро Бэкхён не мог избавиться от странного чувства, липким сиропом облепившего внутренности. Не помогала даже легкая болтовня Суён, что сидела напротив, с аппетитом уплетая апельсиновые пирожные. Парень болтыхал разбавленное водой вино в бокале, с интересом наблюдая, как жидкость на свету приобретает легкий красновато-бордовый оттенок, теряя схожесть с цветом чужих глаз, преследующих его с самого первого дня в этом замке.

– Братец! – звонкий голос сестры разом вывел Бэкхёна из дебрей собственных мыслей. – Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, – обиженно заметила девушка.

– Прости, милая, – легко улыбнулся он, – о чем ты говорила?

Ответить Суён не успела. Легкая штора, что разделяла его комнату от залитой солнцем террасы, где они с сестрой завтракали, заколыхалась и явила их взглядам одетого в дорогу принца.

– Доброе утро, миледи, – Чанёль вновь не преминул возможностью коснуться губами ладони девушки, вгоняя ее в краску. А затем выпрямился и приветственно кивнул Бэкхёну. – Милорд.

– Ваша светлость, – Бэкхён ответил легким кивком. – Чем обязаны столь раннему визиту?

– Не желаете ли вина? – бросив на брата осуждающий взгляд, предложила Суён.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся мужчина, принимая протянутый девушкой кубок. 

Принц отпил из бокала, и Бэкхён не смог отвести глаз от движения его кадыка. Парень вцепился пальцами в собственное бедро, и это незамысловатое действо, причинившее мимолетную боль, вернуло его на землю.

– И все-таки? – настаивал он. Учитывая последние события, Бэкхён не горел желанием находиться в столь опасной от принца близости. К тому же, еще и в присутствии сестры.

– Хотел предложить Вам прокатиться на охоту, милорд, – смакуя вино, пояснил Чанёль.

– Вынужден отказаться, – сдержанно ответил парень, ловя на себе удивленный взгляд Суён.

– Почему же? Насколько мне известно, никаких важных дел у Вас нет, – легко усмехаясь, настаивал Чанёль.

– И правда, братец, – вмешалась Суён. – Все равно без дела ходишь.

Сама того не осознавая, девушка подливала масла в огонь. Обоснованных причин и дальше отказываться не было, поэтому парню с обреченным вздохом все же пришлось согласиться.

***

– Не переживайте Вы так, милорд, – насмешливо бросил Чанёль, перекрывая своим голосом гулкую поступь лошадей. – Мы вернемся еще до ужина.

Бэкхён решил не отвечать. И вообще не говорить, чтобы не провоцировать лишний раз ни себя, ни этого странного парня. Вместо этого он решил сосредоточиться на окружающей обстановке. В лесу было тихо и свежо. Темные тучи разбежались еще с утра, и давно не виданное им солнце постепенно прогревало воздух. Кроны деревьев едва слышно шуршали, отбрасывая на влажную землю причудливые ажурные тени. На ветвях сидели птицы, прерывающие свою песнь, стоило им только заслышать легкий топот и редкое ржание их лошадей. Бэкхён думал, что на охоту отправится больше народу, но помимо оруженосца Чанёля, что тихо шагал в нескольких метрах от них двоих, в лесу не было больше ни души.

– Отличная погода, – радостно улыбаясь, Чанёль подставлял лицо выглянувшему впервые за долгое время солнцу. Он вел себя так беспечно, словно они выехали не на охоту, а на дружеский пикник. Бэкхён не мог до конца разгадать его намерений, поэтому старался держаться в его присутствии неестественно холодно.

Все, однако, шло относительно хорошо. Они забрели в гущу леса, и Чанёль даже умудрился подстрелить нескольких зайцев и сурков. Навыки же стрельбы Бэкхёна по мелким зверенышам оставляли желать лучшего. Лук чужого королевства никак не желал поддаваться ему, и ежедневные тренировки отнюдь не меняли дела.

Настроение стремительно падало, и даже байки Чанёля не спасали положение. Все поменялось, стоило только Бэкхёну заметить оленя, мерно пощипывающего траву на небольшой опушке. Он был совсем еще молод и не замечал приближающейся опасности. В груди поселился азарт, и парень поспешил скорее подобраться к зверю. Он остановил коня в допустимой близости и поднял лук, неспешно прицеливаясь. Чанёль, поняв его намерения, не спешил стрелять, позволяя ему испытать удачу, и встал в стороне, с улыбкой наблюдая за парнем. 

Бэкхён полностью сосредоточился на цели, натягивая тетиву и не замечая змеи, ползущей точно к нему. Зато ее заметила его лошадь, что, перепугавшись, тут же встала на дыбы и громко заржала. Прошла всего доля секунды, и, не успевший сориентироваться и схватиться за поводья, Бэкхён выронил лук и повалился на землю, нехило приложившись головой.

– Бэкхён! – закричал Чанёль, и его громкий голос эхом разнесся по поляне. Перепуганный его воплем олень сорвался с места и скрылся в лесной чаще. 

Спрыгнув с коня, принц бросился к лежащему на траве парню. Тот не шевелился и, казалось, даже не дышал, а по виску его катилась тонкой струйкой алая кровь. Чанёль пошлепал его по щекам, но это не вызвало никакой реакции. Тогда он подхватил Бэкхёна на руки и кинулся к своей лошади. 

Усадив парня спиной к себе, Чанёль крепко прижал его к своей груди и сломя голову понесся к замку. Сердце его лихорадочно билось, и страх обволакивал все тело. Он хотел как можно скорее добраться до лекаря, чтобы убедиться, что с парнем все в порядке. Он не простит себе, если с ним что-нибудь случится по его вине.

Бэкхён не мог понять, что происходит. Его ужасно трясло – то ли от лошади, что неслась на всех порах, то ли от сидящего позади тела, что дрожало, словно в лихорадке. Он слышал голос, бормочущий что-то неразборчивое. Парень открыл глаза, но картинка расплывалась, и он поспешил их закрыть. Затылок простреливало тупой болью, а во рту поселился противный жирный привкус. Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в обволакивающую со всех сторон темноту, Бэкхён смог различить в чужом бормотании отчаянное "только держись". 

***

Приходить в себя оказалось мучительно больно и неприятно. Бэкхён с трудом разодрал глаза, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на заплаканное лицо сестры, что, крепко держа его за руку, сидела у кровати.

– Привет, принцесса, – Бэкхён поморщился от того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос, и поспешил прокашляться.

– Братец! – Суён, рыдая, кинулась ему на шею, но, опомнившись в последний момент, прижалась к груди.

– Эй, – позвал он, с трудом подняв руку и погладив девушку по голове, – чего сырость разводишь?

– Я так перепугалась, – выдохнула девушка, вжимаясь лбом в его грудь. – Когда принц внес тебя на руках, истекающего кровью…

– Он принес меня? – пораженно спросил Бэкхён.

– Да, – Суён утвердительно кивнула, утирая слезы душистым платком. – Лично донес до лекарской и сидел там, пока тебя не осмотрели. Я так рада, что вы наконец подружились, – улыбнулась девушка, заставляя его тем самым задержать дыхание. – Меня не оставляла мысль, что между вами зародилась неприязнь.

– Да, – выдохнул Бэкхён, сжимая под одеялом пальцы в кулак, – подружились.

***

Всю следующую неделю Бэкхён провалялся в постели. Первые несколько дней было совсем плохо: жар не сходил, в голове плавал туман, а к горлу то и дело подступала тошнота. Небывалая слабость не покидала тело, постоянно хотелось спать, а вот аппетита, как ни странно, совсем не было. Суён, как бдительная мамаша, следящая за собственным чадом, не отходила от него ни на шаг, каждые несколько часов меняла охлаждающие повязки и поила отвратительно-пахнущим отваром. Ему не позволяли даже читать, а о прогулках тем более не шло и речи.

К концу недели Бэкхёну полегчало, и небывалая забота сестры наконец поутихла. Прогуливаясь по тускло-освещенному коридору, парень не успевал нарадоваться, что удалось наконец выбраться из четырех стен. Весь путь до библиотеки его не покидали мысли о странном поведении принца. Перебирая все возможные варианты в собственной голове, он так или иначе приходил к выводу, что Чанёль испугался за него только потому, что чувствовал собственную вину за его падение. Ведь этого бы не случилось, не потащи он его на охоту. К слову, Чанёль к нему так ни разу и не заглянул.

В библиотеке царила приятная слуху тишина. Утомленный причитаниями сестры, что сопровождали его день и ночь целую неделю, Бэкхён не мог поверить, что наконец остался один. Окна были распахнуты настежь, и в воздухе царил приятный запах душистых пионов, что росли под окном. 

Бэкхён неспешно прогуливался среди стеллажей, решая, каким произведением занять себя до ужина. Взгляд упал на небольшую книжицу в обтянутой оленьей кожей обложке. На корешке золотыми буквами было выбито имя поэта на валлийском языке. Парень схватился за самый верх корешка кончиками пальцев и потянул книгу на себя. Вещица упала в его ладони, оттягивая руки приятной тяжестью. Усевшись у самого окна, Бэкхён раскрыл книгу и пробежался глазами по самым первым строкам. Что ж, внутреннее чутье как всегда сработало на ура, и с выбором он не прогадал. 

Увлекшись чтением, Бэкхён оторвался от книги только тогда, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Чанёля, что стоял в стороне, пристально наблюдая за ним. Парень отчего-то крупно вздрогнул и стремительно захлопнул книгу. Осознав, что его заметили, Чанёль шагнул ближе и уселся в кресло напротив. Некстати вспомнилась их самая первая встреча, когда они точно так же сидели друг напротив друга и перекидывались ядом. А затем прозвучавшая в голове фраза голосом Суён: "Наконец-то вы подружились".

Бэкхён не знал, о чем им говорить, но был уверен, что следует хотя бы поблагодарить принца за то, что он жив и сидит сейчас в кресле. Открыв рот, чтобы наконец произнести хоть что-нибудь, парень был перебит чужим тихим вопросом.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Чанёль, опуская всякие формальности.

Бэкхён кивнул, желание что-либо говорить внезапно пропало. Принц не сводил с него взгляда своих темных глаз, что по цвету совпадали с вином из магонии, так полюбившемся при дворе короля.

– Прости меня, – вдруг попросил Чанёль, понурив плечи. Его голос был тихим и усталым, словно все эти дни он только о том и думал, когда сможет наконец извиниться перед ним. – Это моя вина.

– Чушь, – фыркнул Бэкхён, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Это просто несчастный случай, – сдержанно добавил он.

– Если бы я не потащил тебя на охоту… – начал Чанёль.

– В этом нет Вашей вины, Ваше высочество, – прервал его Бэкхён, поднимаясь из-за стола. Пройдя к стеллажу, он вернул книгу на место, аккуратно задвинув ее до упора. Хотелось поскорее убраться из библиотеки: находиться наедине с этим мужчиной было выше его сил.

Развернувшись наконец, чтобы покинуть комнату, Бэкхён едва не врезался в чужую грудь.

– Что Вы… 

– Скажи, что прощаешь меня, – попросил Чанёль, схватив его за запястье. Он был так близко, что Бэкхён мог уловить исходящий от него едва слышный аромат душистого мыла. Он попробовал ненавязчиво высвободить руку из чужого захвата, но парень держал крепко, не позволяя освободиться.

– Я не держу на Вас зла, – выдохнул наконец он, бросив свои безуспешные попытки. 

Он ожидал, что принц отпустит его, но никак не того, что произошло в следующее мгновенье. Склонившись совсем близко к его лицу, Чанёль вдруг прижался губами к его губам, настойчиво сминая его рот своим. Бэкхён перестал дышать, ощущая, как чужие полные губы, на которые он засматривался столько раз, сейчас ласкают его собственные. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее и прийти в себя.

Съездив кулаком по чужом лицу, Бэкхён отпрыгнул в сторону, стискивая кулаки и разгневанно дыша.

– С ума сошел? – заорал он, метая молнии глазами. Чанёль напротив него вытирал влажные губы рукавом пиджака.

– Ты женишься на моей сестре! – не унимался Бэкхён.

– Я уже говорил, что не в восторге от этого брака, - спокойно сказал мужчина, касаясь пальцами покрасневшей щеки. 

Бэкхён не стал ничего отвечать. Он просто развернулся и покинул комнату, хорошенько хлопнув дверью на прощание. До свадьбы оставалось два дня.

***

Последующие два дня Бэкхён старался не попадаться принцу на глаза. В замке царил настоящий хаос, и оставаться незамеченным никем не составляло большого труда. Все были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить его отсутствие.

Из головы никак не желали выходить события двухдневной давности. Губы до сих пор пекло, а в груди разгорался пожар, стоило только вспомнить, какими глазами Чанёль смотрел на него тогда. Бэкхён не понимал собственных чувств, и это непонимание жрало его изнутри. 

Парень слонялся по замку, словно привидение, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда хоть отдаленно слышал низкий бархатный голос. В мыслях царил такой хаос, что хотелось поскорее отпраздновать свадьбу сестренки и с чистой совестью вернуться домой. Он был уверен, что в родных стенах ему станет спокойнее. Родители вернулись незадолго до происшествия в библиотеке, и Бэкхён не боялся теперь оставить Суён одну в чужом замке.

В день свадьбы настроение, которое и так было на нуле, опустилось еще ниже. Бэкхён слонялся по замку как неприкаянный, на автомате принимая поздравления от многочисленных гостей. 

В септе было не протолкнуться: так много людей пожаловало, чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу всеми любимого принца. Бэкхён с матерью и королевской четой, как самые приближенные родственники, стояли ближе всех к помосту, на котором возвышалась внушительная фигура Чанёля. В помещении было душно – Бэкхён чувствовал, как по шее неприятно сбегают за шиворот маленькие капли. К тому же он знал, что Чанёль не сводит с него глаз, но не осмеливался поднять своих. 

Когда тяжелые створки дверей распахнулись, впуская внутрь Суён под руку с отцом, по залу пробежался хор восторженных вздохов. Девушка была прекрасна. В золотистом платье из легчайшей, словно лепестки цветов, ткани, с красиво уложенными волосами и ожерельем, что поблескивало на груди – Бэкхён знал, что это подарок от будущего супруга. Красивее всего однако девушку делала счастливая улыбка. Она была рада, что выходит замуж за Чанёля – Бэкхён был уверен. Как и в том, что она давно в него влюблена.

На ее светлых волосах лежала искусная диадема, переливаясь в свете тысячи свечей, словно пруд на солнце. Суён легко шагала к помосту, не сводя глаз со своего возлюбленного. Бэкхён не хотел, чтобы что-нибудь в этот замечательный день омрачало ее праздник, поэтому, собрав в кулак всю свою решимость, повернулся к Чанёлю и одними губами велел: "Смотри на нее". Он не знал, понял ли тот его слова, но через мгновенье юноша все же перевел взгляд на девушку. Однако ни одна черта на его лице не дрогнула. И даже огонь, что полыхал в его глазах, когда он смотрел на Бэкхёна, разом потух.

После церемонии венчания, поздравлений, увеселений, маленького турнира и других особенностей королевской свадьбы, Бэкхён решил надраться. Он не выпускал кубок из рук, то и дело наполняя его до краев. Сидящий во главе стола Чанёль занимался тем же самым. Он больше не смотрел на него, но Бэкхён не испытывал облегчения. Наоборот, странное предчувствие не покидало его весь вечер. 

Когда первые гости начали постепенно расходиться по своим комнатам, а у Бэкхёна – уходить из-под ног земля, он решил, что достаточно повеселился и двинулся в сторону своих покоев. От праздничного тяжелого костюма хотелось избавиться немедля. Ослабив душащий воротник, Бэкхён, недолго думая, избавился и от пуговиц на камзоле. Добравшись до своей комнаты, он бросил его на стоящее у стены кресло и стащил следом жилет и рубаху. С трудом стянув сапоги и избавившись от штанов, парень завалился на кровать. Оставшееся в одних легких штанах тело тут же пробрало холодом из распахнутого настежь окна, но Бэкхёну было слишком лень вставать, чтобы его закрыть. Он прикрыл глаза всего на минуту и не заметил, как стремительно отключился.

Когда парень проснулся от неясного грохота, в комнате стояла темнота. Он не зажигал ни свеч, ни камина, так что свету просто неоткуда было взяться. Едва продрав слипающиеся глаза, Бэкхён чуть приподнялся на кровати, тут же об этом пожалев – хмель выветрился не до конца, и голову все еще неприятно вело. Стараясь справиться с парящими перед глазами птицами, парень не сразу понял, что находится в комнате не один. Кто-то чужой стоял в нескольких шагах от кровати и не сводил с него глаз. Бэкхён даже не успел испугаться, когда высокий гость шагнул ближе и присел на край его кровати. Он уловил стойкий запах вина и задним умом понял, что парень пьян.

– Такой красивый, – низким голосом сказал Чанёль, погладив его по щеке ладонью. От нее исходил такой жар, что Бэкхён невольно прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда кожа начнет плавиться под чужими пальцами. В затуманенном алкоголем сознании плавала очень важная мысль, но он никак не мог схватить ее за хвост.

Стало невыносимо жарко – Бэкхён дернулся в сторону окна, чтобы глотнуть свежего ночного воздуха, но угодил в горячие объятья Чанёля. Парень обхватил его руками, крепко прижав к себе, и принялся осыпать его лицо влажными поцелуями. Бэкхён крепко зажмурился, не желая поддаваться его ласке, и, упершись ему в грудь руками, легко толкнул. Парень не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, продолжая жадно исследовать его покрывшуюся испариной кожу.

– Что ты делаешь? – зашептал Бэкхён, облизывая пересохшие губы, и его голос в тишине комнаты эхом отразился от стен. – Перестань, ты женат, – он наконец вспомнил, что мешало ему упасть в желанные объятья. _Желанные_. Было непривычно это сознать, но противиться больше не было сил.

Чанёль не отстранялся. Его ладони двинулись вниз по спине, чувственно надавливая на цепь позвонков. Бэкхён чуть выгнулся в спине, плотнее прижимаясь к чужой руке. Ладонь скользнула еще ниже, пробираясь в штаны и легко оглаживая чувствительную щель. Парня пробило дрожью от столь чувственного касания, а следом шарахнуло осознанием. 

– Нет, – сказал он, безрезультатно отталкивая Чанёля за плечи. – Я сказал: нет!

Парень наконец оторвался от него, не сводя своих винных глаз с его лица. Бэкхёна било крупной дрожью, и он постарался взять себя в руки.

– Что ты делаешь? Зачем пришел сюда? – отчаянно спрашивал он.

– Потому что захотел, – просто ответил Чанёль.

– Боже праведный, ты женат на моей сестре, – Бэкхён замотал головой, вцепившись пальцами в отросшие волосы. – Прекрати наконец измываться надо мной.

– Я серьезен, Бэкхён, – бархат его голоса приятно ласкал покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Хотелось сдаться ему, но не в правилах Бэкхёна было сдаваться так сразу. 

– Ты же тоже это чувствуешь, – снова зашептал Чанёль. К ласкающему кожу голосу присоединились широкие ладони. Они скользили по его телу, нажимая в нужных местах и посылая по коже сладкую дрожь. – Притяжение, – с особым удовольствием протянул парень. – Тебя тоже тянет ко мне.

Бэкхён не мог отделаться от мысли, что Чанёль просто перепутал комнаты. Шел к его сестре, чтобы подарить ей первую брачную ночь, но ошибся и завернул к нему. Он не раз говорил, что они похожи. Под действием алкоголя спутать его с сестрой было сущим пустяком. Все это ошибка. Завтра они оба будут о ней жалеть.

– Сдайся ему, – томно уговаривал Чанёль, щекоча дыханием его шею. – Сдайся мне.

Бэкхён хотел. Уже очень давно. Но голос разума все еще жил в его голове. Пока его  
не смыло алкогольной волной. Он сам потянулся к чужим губам, тут же оказываясь вовлеченным в глубокий жаркий поцелуй. Чанёль словно только этого и ждал, лаская его тонкие губы, что распухли в одно мгновенье. 

Повалив его на подушки, парень разом стянул с него легкие штаны, открывая своему взору нагое желанное тело. Склонившись ниже, он прихватил губами тонкую бледную кожу на шее и с силой оттянул, наверняка оставляя красный след. Бэкхён шумно выдохнул и вцепился в его плечи, сминая пальцами ткань рубашки. Чанёль бесстыдно устроился меж его разведенных ног, проезжаясь грубой тканью штанов по чувствительной коже между бедер. 

Стащив с себя рубашку и штаны, Чанёль опустился Бэкхёну на грудь, вжимая его в кровать. Парень под ним часто дышал, слегка прикрыв глаза. Ресницы его дрожали, и Чанёлю хотелось пересчитать легким поцелуем их все. Он понимал, что не будь Бэкхён хоть чуточку пьян, ни за что бы не позволил творить с собой такое. И также осознавал, что парень может на утро и не вспомнить, как сдался на его милость, или сделать вид, но желание наконец овладеть им было чересчур велико. 

Пошарив ладонью по невысокому столику у кровати, Чанёль нащупал баночку с маслом, что использовалось как ароматизатор воздуха и, щедро плеснув масло на пальцы, провел ими между мягких ягодиц. Бэкхён под ним сладко задрожал, крепче сжимая пальцы на его плечах.

Терпение было уже на исходе, поэтому, слегка потерев дырочку масляными пальцами, Чанёль скользнул внутрь сразу двумя. Бэкхён под ним дернулся, до скрежета сжимая зубы, и распахнул глаза, недобро прищурившись.

– Тшш, – зашептал Чанёль, целуя его в лоб, – уже почти все.

Бэкхён снова прикрыл глаза, когда горячие пальцы неспешно задвигались в его не менее горячем нутре. И снова их распахнул, когда пальцы заменила влажная головка. Толкнувшись внутрь первый раз, Чанёль замер, крепко зажмурившись от узости, обхватившей его плоть. Парень под ним заскулил и завозился, стараясь соскользнуть с разрывающего изнутри члена. Чанёль удержал его за тонкую талию и медленно толкнулся, считая мерцающие перед глазами звезды. Ни с одной девушкой ему не было так жарко и тесно. Бэкхён принимал его не спеша, с каждым толчком сжимая в себе все крепче. Чанёль не сдержал низкого стона, когда толкнулся до самого конца. 

– Смотри на меня, – велел он, когда жар из места, где соединялись их тела, перекинулся на все тело.

Бэкхён кое-как приподнял влажные ресницы и тут же зажмурил глаза, когда Чанёль накрыл его рот очередным мокрым поцелуем. 

– Я сказал: смотри на меня, – рыкнул он, с громким звуком разорвав поцелуй. 

Бэкхён не в силах был ему противиться. Ему было хорошо и жарко, удовольствие горячей лавой растекалось по всему телу, что слабело с каждым новым толчком. Он слышал тяжелое дыхание Чанёля, что нашептывал ему на ухо что-то, чего он никак не мог разобрать. 

И когда тело взорвалось от удовольствия, разлетевшись в стороны мерцающими звездами, чужой шепот сложился во вполне различимое "люблю".

***

Проснулся Бэкхён один. Постель была разворошена, и он был раздет, что только подтверждало, что все, произошедшее ночью – не сон и не выдумка. К собственному удивлению, он не чувствовал вины или угрызений совести. Внутри была пустота. Им поигрались и выбросили. Добились, чего хотели, и избавились. 

Парень потер ладонью сухие глаза и встал, слегка поморщившись от неприятного тянущего ощущения в области поясницы. Бэкхён тут же скривился: эта боль теперь будет служить ему напоминанием, каждый раз возвращая к событиям минувшей ночи. 

Однако он ни о чем не жалел: он хотел этого, причем давно. К тому же, было хорошо. Притяжение, которое он не имел больше смысла скрывать, все еще жило в его груди. Но если бы Чанёль появился в его комнате прямо сейчас, он, не раздумывая, разбил бы ему лицо и выгнал прочь. К счастью, тот не появлялся. Распорядившись о ванне, Бэкхён тщательно вымыл свое покрытое грехом тело и оделся.

Он скидывал в сундук немногочисленные вещи, которые успел разобрать, когда на пороге его комнаты показалась заплаканная Суён. Сердце упало в желудок, когда он осознал, что сестра могла узнать обо всем, но парень старался сохранять лицо.

– Братец, – жалобно всхлипнула девушка и бросилась в его объятья.

Прижимая к своей груди содрогающееся от рыданий тельце, Бэкхён никак не мог взять в толк, что прошедшей ночью поиздевался над девушкой, втоптав в грязь ее светлые чувства. Похоть и алкоголь настолько застлали ему глаза, что он даже не подумал об этом хрупком ребенке, что наверняка отреклась бы от него, узнай, чем он занимался прошлой ночью в этой самой комнате с ее законным супругом.

– Что случилось? – боясь услышать ответ, спросил Бэкхён.

– Он не пришел ко мне, – пояснила Суён, не переставая всхлипывать, – Чанёль. Я не нужна ему, он никогда меня не полюбит, – Бэкхён крупно вздрогнул, вспомнив вчерашнее признание. Сердце сжалось от мысли, что его маленькая сестренка была права в своих подозрениях. 

– Ну что ты, перестань, – успокаивал парень, похлопывая ее по спине. – Чанёль слишком благороден, чтобы лишить невинности ребенка, – Бэкхён мысленно кривился от собственной лжи. – Тебе же всего шестнадцать, милая. Я уверен, он посчитал, что ты еще не готова.

Суён подняла на него влажные глаза.

– Ты правда так считаешь? – дрожащим голосом спросила она.

– Ну конечно, – кивнул Бэкхён. – Я знаю его. Мы ведь подружились, помнишь?

Девушка расплылась в радостной улыбке и благодарно клюнула его в щеку.

– Ты куда-то собираешься? – спросила она, заметив раскрытый сундук.

– Я возвращаюсь домой, - тяжело вздохнув в предчувствии ее реакции, сказал Бэкхён.

– Что? – пораженно ахнула девушка. – Ты бросаешь меня?

– Не говори глупостей, – Бэкхён устало потер лицо. – Родители остаются. А кто-то должен приглядывать за герцогством, пока их не будет. 

– Я вернусь, – добавил он, понимая, что безбожно врет. – Надеюсь, у вас с Чанёлем все наладится к этому моменту.

Суён мечтательно улыбнулась, мгновенно позабыв о всех своих переживаниях.

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросила она, аккуратно складывая атласную рубаху.

– Сегодня же, – закрывая сундук, ответил Бэкхён.

– К чему такая спешка? – брови девушки удивленно взмыли вверх, словно две маленькие птички, спорхнувшие с ветки.

– Хочу убедиться, что дома все в порядке, – улыбнулся он, целуя девушку в щеку. – Не скучай без меня, принцесса.

– Я королева, – капризно надувшись, исправила Суён.

– Как я мог забыть, – притворно удивился Бэкхён, прикладывая ладонь к губам. – Прощайте, моя королева.

***

– Ты так просто его отпустишь? – услышал Чанёль и отвернулся от окна. Капитан его личной гвардии и по совместительству лучший друг вальяжно развалился в кресле. Уведомленный о чувствах парня и всех его поступках в отношении одного, хрупкого на первый взгляд, юного герцога, тот никак не мог взять в толк, почему сейчас он поступает именно так.

– А что мне еще остается делать, – пожал плечами Чанёль и вновь повернулся к окну, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на двор, где прощались его новоиспеченная супруга и несостоявшийся любовник. 

Поцеловав сестру в лоб на прощание, Бэкхён взобрался на лошадь и мягкой поступью направился к воротам. Обернувшись напоследок на замок, он нашел глазами окно, в проеме которого стоял Чанёль, и, последний раз заглянув в глаза цвета темного вина, сорвался с места.

Чанёль мягко улыбнулся ему и отсалютовал бокалом, хотя Бэкхён этого уже не увидел. Они не перекинулись даже парочкой слов, лишь прощальными взглядами. 

– Я думал, ты будешь более настойчив в своем желании заполучить предмет собственных воздыханий, – усмехнулся Сехун, пригубив бокал с вином. Чанёль усмехнулся в ответ, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся все дальше фигуру, а затем обернулся к другу и серьезно велел:

– Найди герцога Бёна, скажи, что Его величество желает видеть его сына в Малом совете, в качестве Мастера над кораблями. Я слышал, у них в герцогстве неплохой флот, он нам еще пригодится. А затем пошли письмо с распоряжением в герцогство.

– Письмо прибудет почти одновременно с прибытием Бэкхёна, – заметил Сехун. – Ты хочешь, чтобы он сразу же вернулся назад? Не проще ли тогда было оставить его в замке?

– Нет, – покачал головой Чанёль, не сводя глаз с мелькающей точки вдали. – Ему нужно это время, чтобы остыть.

– Он тебя возненавидит, – резонно заметил Сехун, усмехаясь.

– Что ж, – точка скрылась за горизонтом, и Чанёль двинулся к столу, чтобы налить себе любимого вина. Он уже предвкушал их скорую встречу. – Не сильнее, чем сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> *Incedo per ignes (лат.) – шествую среди огня.


End file.
